Lost and Found
by ficdirectory
Summary: Blaine finds a box of kittens and takes them to Kurt's. Kurt says he can't keep them, but it's too late. Blaine already loves them. Fill for a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme.


It's the sound that attracts Blaine. Not the sound, exactly, but the unexpectedness of it. He's on his way home from McKinley, with the windows down. His windows are down, and he hasn't turned on the radio yet. So, really, it's the perfect set of circumstances.

He's driving down his own street when he hears it. Blaine slows the car, and a box catches his eye. It's set at the base of someone's driveway, like trash. But there's writing on it.

_FREE. PLEASE TAKE._

Blaine pulls up beside the box. He gets out and crouches to get a better look. Five kittens stare up at him.

"Hey, guys…" he says softly. And - because he cannot on good conscience, steal kittens from the foot of someone's drive without speaking with them personally - Blaine scoops up the box and walks to the door. He knocks briskly and waits for an answer.

When it's pulled open, Blaine introduces himself. "I just wanted to be sure you were all right with me taking them," he begins tentatively. "Are you sure you don't want me to take them to the humane society?" he asks.

He is assured that if he wants them, to take them. The owner of the cat responsible can't afford the expense.

So, Blaine returns to his car with the box. He belts it in the middle back seat, as if the kittens are children. Then, there's the dilemma. Blaine knows his own parents won't allow him to keep five kittens. They won't even allow him to keep one. He has never been allowed to keep a pet. The constant meowing is distracting, but Blaine needs to think this through carefully.

Finally, he comes up with a solution.

Instead, Blaine makes a detour and stops at Kurt's house. He finds the spare key under the welcome mat, and lets himself in. He does to Kurt's room, and takes out all the kittens to really get a look at them.

He can't help but notice the runt first. The tiny gray one that won't shut up. Blaine has no way of knowing if they are boys or girls. This one sounds like an alien. So, Blaine names it Stitch, after the Disney creature, who wants nothing more than to be loved. Next, is the white one with red and black spots, and super strong-willed. This one is Spirit, after the horse that would not be broken. The yellow striped kitten is Raja, because it reminds Blaine of a tiger. The white one with mostly red fur is Oliver, after the title cat in the '80s Disney film. Finally, the adorable fluffy, tan kitten is Simba, because it just looks like a lion. They climb all over him, and Blaine can't help but smile.

"Are you guys okay? Are you hungry?" he asks. He wishes he knew what kittens were supposed to eat. He wishes he had thought to ask that upon speaking to the owners.

He makes quick work of doing a Google search on his phone, all the while, acutely aware of exactly where each of the five kittens is. When they fall asleep - Simba purring in his ear, Stitch and Spirit across his stomach, Oliver on his legs and Raja under his arm - Blaine has never been happier.

Until Kurt walks in.

"Blaine!" he hisses. "Are you crazy bringing cats over? Finn is allergic! You can't keep them here!"

"It's too late," Blaine says, each of the kittens in turn. "I already love them."

"I can see that," Kurt admits grudgingly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know Finn was allergic. I'll figure out a place for them. I just…couldn't leave them in that box all by themselves."

Kurt smiles, as Stitch tries to climb Blaine, while still asleep. "I'll go get supplies," Kurt decides, kissing Blaine on the mouth.

"I love you," Blaine calls as loudly as he dares. He can't risk waking the kittens.

* * *

The next day, at glee rehearsal, Blaine smuggles the kittens in their box under his summer jacket. He talks Kurt into distracting Finn for long enough to let Blaine take care of phase two of the kitten project.

"Blaine? You had an announcement?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"Yes," he says and walks to the front of the room, arms full. He removes the jacket from the box. "_These guys_ need a home."

The room erupts into squeals from the girls and mild amusement from the guys.

"And since neither Kurt nor I can keep them, I thought I'd ask the next best people. I only have one request." He pauses, briefly. "Let them keep their names. And let me visit?"

There are a round of nods and confirmation that warm Blaine's heart.

With that, Blaine holds up each kitten, introducing it, and feeling vaguely like an auctioneer. He wishes he didn't have to - but he tells what he knows about the kitten's personality - and how it would make a great addition to anyone's household. And Blaine is shocked when - one by one - his kittens are claimed.

Brittany takes Stitch, insisting that Lord Tubbington is lonely, and that Damian the Leprechaun could use a cuddly friend. Mike offers to take Spirit, holding him gently, talking to him in hushed tones. Santana, surprisingly, expresses interest in Raja, claiming that they were meant for each other, because with a name like that, the cat is surely a diva. And Quinn embraces Simba like her long lost child, cooing and nuzzling it. The biggest shock, though, comes when Mr. Schuester steps up, and tells Blaine in no uncertain terms that Oliver is welcome with him and Ms. Pillsbury. It's a beautiful thing - his friends and his teacher - stepping up like this. It's what glee club is all about.

"Thanks, you guys, really," Blaine says, breathing a sigh of relief.

Then, they rehearse, with the added music of five little kittens.

An hour later, Blaine leaves the classroom, with an empty box, and a very full heart.

_The End._


End file.
